Keeping Quiet
by somebody's secret
Summary: Olivia Benson can't help but blush when it comes to a certain blonde ADA, something that the rest of the squad easily picks up on. Why exactly is it that the normally stoic detective can't keep her cool around Alex?


Olivia stared into the squad room at nothing in particular, the sound of the voices surrounding her completely ignored. It was only a new voice, one far more feminine and sexier than any of the detective's she worked with, that pulled her out of her haze.

She glanced up, her body immediately relaxing as she caught sight of a head of blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes looking right at her. "Good afternoon, Detective." Alex smirked as she watched Olivia rise from her chair and smile back at her.

"Right back at you, Counselor. We were actually just about to call you," Olivia explained as she glanced over at Elliot and Fin who were currently clamored around the whiteboard that sat in the center of the squad room. "I think we have a break in the case."

Alex tried not to laugh as she looked at the whiteboard, leaning back a few inches so that she could see what Elliot was trying to hide. "Really? Because it looks like all Elliot has is a losing battle of tic-tac-toe with Fin."

"Uh, that was for research purposes," Elliot mumbled as he scratched at his chin before quickly wiping his hand across the four crisscrosses lining the bottom of the board.

"I'm sure it was, Stabler." She rolled her eyes playfully before tilting her head to the side as she looked at the pictures posted on the whiteboard with random marker lines drawn across them. "So what exactly did you figure out while staring off into space, Detective Benson?"

Olivia quickly walked over to Alex in excitement, ready to crack this case wide open so that they could all go home and catch up on lost sleep. As she stood behind Alex and leaned forward to point to the board, she accidently pressed up against the blonde's backside, pushing her toward the whiteboard.

"Sorry," The brunette mumbled in embarrassment as she quickly stepped away from Alex, a blush immediately rising on her cheeks as Elliot and Fin looked at her in confusion. Alex, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"All I see is a bunch of pictures. Someone going to explain?" Alex prompted once more, turning toward Olivia just long enough to raise an eyebrow at her.

It was almost five hours later that both Alex and Olivia were standing outside of the interrogation room, watching from the opposite side of the one-way mirror as the suspect. The blonde glanced over at Olivia and studied her as the detective watched the interrogation intently.

Her knuckles were white as she gripped onto the edge of the mirror, her right foot tapping against the ground almost impatiently. Alex smiled faintly, finding Olivia's nervous quirks adorable before she looked back at the suspect.

Ten minutes and a confession later, Elliot walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. "We got him!" He grinned as Alex walked toward him, nodding in approval. "You wanna go arrest the bastard?"

"Absolutely," Olivia replied as she took a step toward the door as Alex started to walk out of the squad room. She glanced toward the room and then back to Alex before taking the few steps between them and reaching out for the ADA's shoulder. "Hey Alex—"

At the same moment, Alex stopped to turn around and tell Olivia something as well. "Detective—" Alex was cut short as she felt a hand cup her left breast. Blue eyes flashed down, taking in the tanned hand that was now against her chest. "Uh…"

Olivia pulled her hand away as if she had been burned, her cheek turning bright red as she glanced around to see a laughing Elliot. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…I was trying to grab your shoulder."

Alex smiled in sympathy as she shook her head. "It's okay, b—Benson." Alex frowned slightly at the way Olivia's last name rolled off of her tongue. She was far from used to calling Olivia by formal titles.

"I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just buy me a coffee and we'll consider it even." Alex smiled once more at the brunette before looking over to Elliot and Fin. "Nice work, Stabler. I will see you all tomorrow." With that, she left the squad room, leaving an embarrassed Olivia and two amused men.

Elliot leaned over to Fin as he nudged his shoulder. "Are they the only ones that don't sense all the sexual tension between themselves?" Fin rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Oh come on! Liv was blushing like a little kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar and Alex wasn't much better."

"They'll figure it out someday," Fin commented as he glanced over at Olivia as she walked into the interrogation room to arrest their suspect. "Hopefully someday soon."

* * *

Olivia gasped as fingers trailed down her cheek, one straying away from its path and dipping between her parted lips. She pushed her tongue up against it, greedily wrapping her lips around the finger, trying to keep it there only to have it slipped out of her mouth.

Talented fingers continued to trail down her neck and between her breasts, her chest instinctively rising in an attempt to increase the contact between them. A firm hand pushed her chest back down against the sheets as another hand worked deep inside of her, two fingers pressing in all the right places.

She tossed her head back, brown locks splaying across the pillow as she bit her cheek, willing herself not to cry out as fingers played her like a violin. She couldn't hold out. "Plea—"

The hand trailing down her chest abandoned her body for a moment, only to have a single finger pressed up against her lips. "Shh." Lips lowered against hers, a finger still lingering between them, keeping the kiss chaste, the opposite of what Olivia wanted.

The finger abandoned her lips and returned to her chest, nails scraping lightly across her straining breast. Soft kisses were pressed against the edge of her chin, then a single one on her neck, followed by teeth scraping across her pulse point.

Olivia shifted underneath the body on top of hers, her hips raising just enough to cause the fingers inside of her to move once more. Another kiss was quickly placed on her neck before talented lips ran down her torso and toward her breast.

A warm mouth covered her hardened bud, sucking momentarily before teeth gently clamped down onto it. Olivia clenched her jaw as she tossed her head back, no doubt completely messing up her hair but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

Her nails curled against the bedsheets, scratching against the expensive fabric as she tried to maintain control of her body but that talented mouth and those slowly moving fingers were making it almost impossible to do so.

She felt her neck strain as her back arched up in response to the cool air being blown across her straining nipple, leaving her body tingling from head to toe. Olivia moaned softly as she abandoned her grip on the bedsheets and instead brought her hand to her mouth, quickly biting down on her wrist in an attempt to keep quiet.

The act provided to be completely useless, as a moment later kisses were littered across her abdomen, sliding across her flexing muscles and closer to where she wanted them. "Oh God…"

"Not quite…" Olivia laughed softly only to be cut short as teeth nipped at the top of her thigh.

"Pretty damn close if you ask me," Olivia muttered as she instinctively spread her legs more, making room for her lover.

Soft lips pressed up against the inside of her thigh, sucking on the skin there for a moment before moving away. "Is that really what you want to be discussing right now?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to be talking about right now while you're going down—" Olivia's sarcastic retort was cut off as a firm stroke of a tongue was swiped across her center, the fingers buried inside of her curling forward. She moaned out in response, her toes curling as her free hand clutched onto the bedsheets with a knuckle-whitening grip.

"That's what I thought." Olivia groaned as she felt a skilled tongue slide further up to press up against her straining bundle. She bit down harder on her wrist as that tongue flicked back and forth, causing her hips to jerk repeatedly. "You could never managed to stay still…"

Olivia gasped at the feeling of warm breath rushing against her sensitive core. "You're talented, take it as a compliment."

"Oh I always do, babe." Lips wrapped around her straining nub as two fingers began working inside of her once more, stroking firmly and precisely against that spongy patch of flesh.

Olivia bit her lip as she tried to focus on not coming undone in that second. Why rush to your peak when you found so much pleasure in the act of someone bringing you there? "Babe, huh?" Olivia gasped as she gripped onto the sheet tighter and twisted it in her hands. "Not Benson?"

The fingers inside of her stopped moving and she almost regretted teasing her lover. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Olivia blurted out as she finally abandoned her attempt to keep quiet, instead grabbing onto the shoulder in front of her.

"Maybe I should make you sleep on the couch tonight." Olivia knew it was an empty threat but chose to stay quiet. She was rewarded a few seconds later when fingers started to move inside of her once more, this time with firmer strokes and a faster pace.

"Oh…" The detective moaned out as she tossed her head to the side, staring off into the apartment room as pleasure swept through her body. "God, that tongue of yours," Olivia groaned out as she squeezed her eyes shut, stars shooting into her vision as a tongue circled her clit.

Faster circles moved closer and closer, until Olivia found her body arching up and her core clenching down on fingers, pleasure coursing through her body like a raging river. She bit her lip, letting out a dragged out moan as her hips jerked against the mouth pressed to her core.

"God, Liv, you're liking a fucking bronco." Olivia laughed softly as her body sunk into the sheets, her lover finally abandoning her core and laying down next to her.

"Sorry, baby. Maybe you should stop going down on me…it was hard enough for you to explain why your nose was slightly swollen last week," Olivia teased, thinking back to their rather active love-making session the week prior.

Her lover hummed softly in response. "Despite it being a hazard to my health, I don't think I'd ever be able to give up going down on you…that's like asking me to give up chocolate."

"Ha!" Olivia laughed as she rolled over onto her side so that she could face her lover. "You're even more addicted to chocolate than I am to coffee." She watched as her lover grinned in response. "Don't think I didn't notice that my box of See's chocolates disappeared last week."

"Guilty."

"Mm, yeah you are," Olivia murmured as she leaned forward, kissing the soft lips in front of hers. She deepened it for a second, just enough to taste herself on her lover's lips, before pulling away and smiling. "I'm so glad we wrapped up that case so quickly today. I don't think I would've been able to go any longer without being able to kiss you."

"You know you could. Kiss me, that is."

Olivia sighed softly in response as she looked lovingly at the blue eyes in front of her. "Maybe I want to keep you all to myself." She paused as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the white-washed ceiling. "Is that selfish?"

"No." She glanced over as a body shifted on top of hers. "My heart already belongs to you." Olivia couldn't help but smile as she grabbed onto her lover's neck and kissed those lips that she had missed for far too long. "When are we going to tell them?"

Olivia leaned back down against the pillows as she looked up into bright blue eyes full of love and adoration. "We've talked about this…It could ruin your career, that's why we decided to keep this between us in the first place."

"I don't care anymore, Liv. I love you and I want everyone else to know."

Olivia pursed her lips as she evaluated the face above hers. "Do you really want them to know?" Her lover nodded confidently.

The detective smiled faintly as she pulled her lover down on top of her, pressing their chests together. "Soon, Alex. We'll tell them soon."

Alex sighed contently as she rested her head against Olivia's chest and draped her hand across the detective's shoulder. "Liv?"

"Hm?" Olivia hummed back in response as she trailed one hand over Alex's forearm and the other across Alex's bare back.

"You couldn't even go a week without _accidentally_ groping me in the squad room, could you?" Olivia groaned in embarrassment as she buried her head against the messy blonde locks in front of her. "You're cute when you blush, _babe._ "


End file.
